


Fucken Brilliant

by LadyJanelly



Series: SPF/Norman [1]
Category: Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanelly/pseuds/LadyJanelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean still has his "Connor" voice on, even between takes, part of the thing that makes him such a good actor, Norman supposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucken Brilliant

That was fucken brilliant, Reedus."

Sean still has his "Connor" voice on, even between takes, part of the thing that makes him such a good actor, Norman supposes.

"Huh? What was?"

Norman takes a long drag off of his cigarette. Sean only smokes for the camera, but he usually comes outside to keep him company when Norman takes a smoke break.

Sean gives him a smirk, blue eyes flashing, and damn, a warmth sparks in the bottom of his stomach and the hunger that's been nagging him for the entire shooting of this film flares to life.

"That thing you did with your hand when the cat got shot. Running your hand up my side like you were checking for bullet holes under my shirt."

Norman ducks his head and runs the pad of his thumb over his lips, trying not to smile.

"Thanks." Any praise from someone so experienced is flattering at this point in his career. "It just seemed natural, y'know?"

Sean grins. "Oh, aye. If I'd thought of it first you'd have been the one getting felt up on camera."

Norman coughs and takes another drag off of the cigarette. He tries to figure out if Sean's flirting with him. His cock throbs against the zipper of the torn and faded jeans. He realizes that he truly hopes so, and that's really weird because he's never actively wanted a man to flirt with him before.

He wonders if he's blushing. He wonders if his hard-on shows. Sean looks down and back up and fuck, Norman knows it shows.

Those eyes flick to the side, a narrow alley between two sound stages. His eyes meet Norman's again, briefly, then Sean turns and walks that way.

Norman knows an invitation when he sees one.

He's never done anything like this before. Not with a guy at least. He hesitates just a second before stubbing out his cigarette and following Sean out of the public area and down the cool-shadowed corridor.

His eyes haven’t quite adjusted when strong hands grab him by the shoulders, pressing him hard against the tin wall. Hips push against his, a slow grind that burns out the last of his discomfort and confusion. Feeling Sean's cock through the jeans, knowing Sean can feel his--it seems so hot, so right.

"God, Reedus."

Flat palms slide over his chest, his shoulders.

Slow hard dry-humping and fuck he needs more.

He pushes against soft cotton, turning Sean's back to the wall and he doesn’t hear any complaints as their positions are reversed. It feels good. It feels more than good. He's shaking as he unfastens Sean's pants and fuck how can Sean be so calm about this. He slips his fingers inside and oh God. No underwear.

Hard. Smooth. Oh-so-warm.

He needs more.

Norman sinks to his knees, sees Sean's eyes widen in surprise, sees his lips part as he takes a tight breath. God that's so hot and he wants to see it again. Even more, he wants to cause it.

He coaxes Sean's cock out of his jeans, watching his face as he does. Beautiful.

Sean's hands are pressed to the tin wall like he's afraid he'll float away and his pupils are so blown Norman would wonder what drugs he was on, if Sean did that sort of thing.

He nuzzles his cheek against that beautiful cock as he tries to gather his courage again. a flick of his tongue and he feels it jump. A whisper of breath and Sean gasps.

The glimmer of power makes him bolder and he slips his lips over the smooth head. The taste is different than he expected, but not bad. Masculine. Smoky.

He can't decide if he likes it that Sean isn’t touching him, not sure if he could handle his head being pushed down or even guided.

He dares to go a little deeper, hears Sean moan, feels him pressing the back of Norman's throat. He resists the urge to gag, and moves his head so he isn’t being choked.

He tries to remember what he likes when he's on the receiving end of this sort of thing, but it's hard to picture any moment of his life before this one.

He steadies himself on Sean's hips, feeling the edge of bone under his hands, the flex and pull of lean muscle. Concentrating on the task at hand, he slides the tip of his tongue over the tiny slit, tastes the salt there. His own cock throbs with Sean's. He can feel the other man struggling to not thrust into his mouth.

Braver now, he reaches behind, squeezing that perfect ass in his hands. God he feels so inadequate, next to that body, soft and lazy in comparison to Sean's strength and grace. He pulls the other man's hips towards him, urging Sean to rock away from the wall a little. He's in control. Sean is letting him be in control.

"...Reedus?" He realizes his name's been called. Twice. He looks up as slim fingers push his shoulder.

"Close--" Sean's voice is hoarse with the effort of holding back. His eyes are closed when Norman looks up, breathing through his teeth as he restrains himself.

For a second, Norman considers it, but there's no way he is ready to have come in his mouth.

He stands up and steps to the side; his hand slides over Sean's spit-slick cock and he finishes it with quick hard jerks, watching in fascination as the tension crests then fades from Sean's face, as he's overwhelmed by pleasure.

It's beautiful, and so different than watching a woman come. More real somehow, or more primitive; he can't decide which.

Then it's over, and yeah, he feels a sense of accomplishment and he's still hard. Sean's looking at him, all serious now. There's something in his eyes; need where lust had been. His fingers drift up over Norman's ribs, just firm enough to not tickle.

Sean's lips are parted, his head tilted just a little to one side and Norman wants to kiss those lips almost as much as he wants to have his dick touched.

"Mister Flannery? Mister Reedus?" The intern's voice echoes down the walkway. They jump apart before she can come down this way. Sean zips himself up. Norman wipes his mouth. Not good for either of their careers to be caught together like this.

"Reedus!" Sean's voice is urgent but low. A hand touches his elbow then pulls away again. "This isn’t finished." The fierceness in his voice goes right to Norman's crotch.

God it's going to be a long shoot.


End file.
